


Its a date

by Citrine_skies



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, WonderJess, its a date but not a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrine_skies/pseuds/Citrine_skies
Summary: Jessica Cruz has a date with Diana, too bad she doesnt realize it until its too late.





	Its a date

Chewing on a hunk of warm, crusty bread, Jessica scanned the restaurant once again. She had arrived early but that was nothing new, thanks to that oh so wonderful voice in her head she called anxiety. _Oh well_ , she thought. _At least there’s wifi_. She brushed some crumbs off the black sweater she was wearing and started to read the menu in front of her. Diana never told her that she had reserved a table for the evening but maybe that was a good thing, the room was getting full and it was still early in the dinner service.

This place seemed a bit fancy for a goodbye meal before she left Gotham and the Justice League for a visit to Michigan to catch up with Simons family, but Diana had really sold her on the 25 different types of dessert waffles, and it would be a criminal offence to refuse. Besides, Diana had invited her and not Hal so of course she was going to take her up on the offer, only the most powerful of the Green Lantern Corps get invited to dinner by Wonder Woman after all. Right?

_I wonder how much more bread I can eat before I turn into a total doughball_ she pondered as she tore off another piece from the large roll in the centre of the table and popped it in her mouth. She heard a musical laugh and turned her head in the direction of the sound. Standing there in front of her table was the one and only Diana of Themiscyra, Wonder Woman, the coolest most badass woman in the history of cool badass women looking every bit the Amazonian princess she was. Clothed in a sky-blue dress, her neck was adorned with delicate jewels and her hair fell in loose waves across her back and shoulders. The soft light of the candlelit room showed off her incredible muscles and gave her the appearance of being lit from within.

“Diana!!!!!!!” Jessica sputtered, almost choking on the balled-up dough in her throat, “You look… I… uh…. Oh wow” _Smooth,_ she thought to herself. _That was real smooth Jessica. Was she always this hot? Oh god she’s hot. Someone send help._ She felt her face flush with a mixture of embarrassment, arousal and lack of air as she tried desperately to regain some kind of control over herself.

“Its good to see you too Jessica” the other woman teased, a playful smirk on her elegantly made up face as she sat down in the free chair. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, there were some documents Batman wanted me to look at before I left.”

“No no not at all Diana I haven’t been here too long” she managed to reply with only minimum stuttering. “You look… amazing. I mean more amazing than usual, you always look great but like this is on a whole other level! You should have told me you were dressing up, I would have worn something nicer if I had known” she said and gestured to her much simpler ensemble.

“Well, I will say I was expecting something a little dressier for a date but simple works on you” Diana replied.

“This is a date??!!?” Jessica felt the flush return to her cheeks as Diana’s words reached her ears.

“Well yes, I thought we both agreed on that” she laughed as she extended a hand towards Jessica. “I must apologize if I did not make myself clear, or you misinterpreted my offer. I was just excited to get a chance to know you away from work. Spending so much time around the men of the League can grow tiresome and I admire your strength.”

_This cannot be happening to me, this cannot be happening. Nope, all a dream, wake up Jessica any time now._

“Jessica? Are you okay?”

“Yes! Yes totally okay, I’m perfect just excuse me one moment I’ll be right back” she babbled, bumping her hip against the table as she swiftly made her way to the restroom. Once inside, she locked herself in a stall and began the breathing exercises she had been taught. This was happening, she was on a date with Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman!!!!

_Keep it cool Jessica, keep it cool. I can’t believe she’s into me, is she into me? Of course she is, why else would she ask you out dummy. Why did I not realize this was a date it was so obvious, Simon is going to laugh so hard when he finds out. And the rest of the League. And the entirety of the Green Lantern Corps. Fantastic. I’ve been in here too long, what if she thinks I left? No, she understands how I work. Still, I shouldn’t keep her waiting. Ugh okay, lets go do this._

With one final deep breath, Jessica exited the refuge of her stall, checked her reflection in the mirror and strode out into the dining room with her best confidence face on and returned to the table where Diana was waiting patiently. “Sorry about that”, Jessica laughed nervously as she took her seat opposite the other woman, “I just needed a minute to get a grip on what’s happening here.”

“Of course” Diana replied, “Take all the time you need. I had a look through the menu and ordered us a drink while you were gone, if you’re ready to order I can call a waiter over?”

“That would be perfect, thank you” Jessica smiled, her tension slowly melting away. “So,” she began, “tell me about these dessert waffles you guys like so much…”

Hours passed and conversation between the pair flowed as easily as the drinks from the bar. Whatever nerves either of them had felt at the beginning of the evening didn’t last long, after all, it wasn’t as though they were complete strangers to each other. As the sky grew dim with the arrival of another Gotham sunset, the two women prepared to go their separate ways. Shrugging on her jacket, Diana took Jessica’s hand and led them to the door and out into the city.

“I had a really good time with you today Diana.”

“As did I” Diana replied, leading Jessica towards the taxi pickup point. “I certainly wouldn’t mind if we did it again, perhaps you can show me the best places to eat in Portland.”

“You’ve never been? I don’t blame you, its nothing compared to some of the places I’ve seen since becoming a Lantern.”

“I’ve been once or twice but never with insider knowledge on all the best places to visit.”

“Wait a second”

“What’s wrong?” Diana stopped and turned towards the other woman.

“Are you asking me out again?” Jessica asked slyly, a smile starting to spread across her face.

“I guess I am” Diana replied, the look in her eyes mirroring the one she was receiving.

Jessica moved closer to embrace Diana and was met with the touch of soft lips on hers. _Oh wow oh wow oh wow is this seriously happening,_ she thought to herself before leaning into the kiss and eliciting a joyful chuckle from Diana.

“So,” Diana asked playfully, “is that a yes?”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
